The Future of Olicity
by AimeeOlicity1904
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are married with two kids and stopped "arrowing" years ago. But what happens when a familiar face shows up in starling city, will they be able to save the city, or will they fail. (Olicity Team Arrow) I promise I won't leave this one unfinished like others. Also I'm Australian so some words may be spelt differently sorry
1. Chapter 1

The wind was blowing, hot and endless as Oliver stood outside the small Starling City Elementary school. Checking his watch he rolled his eyes at his youngest daughters tardiness.

"DADDY" A small girl with light blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes yelled as she ran out of the school and into her fathers strong embrace.  
>"Hey Mia, how was your first day?" Oliver asked releasing his embrace on the little girl.<br>"I don't like it, mum lied it was so not fun. do I really have to go again tomorrow?" Mia begged miserably  
>"It won't get much better, but yes you do" Oliver laughed, "come on mums waiting at home"<p>

...

Felicity stood in the kitchen of the Queen mansion peeling potatoes. She had refused to have a chef when her and Oliver have gotten married. A cleaner was one thing, but a chef made her feel like a complete invalid.

"Mum, are you here?" Isabella voice came from the front entrance of the large house  
>"Yes I'm in the kitchen" felicity replied at the sound of her thirteen year old daughter voice<br>"Great, we need to talk" Isabella said cautiously to her mother  
>"What do you want?" Felicity asked presuming that this conversation would end in a loss of money for her and Oliver<br>"Protection" Isabella said with an almost evil smirk  
>"I'm sorry, but what are you on about now?" Felicity said hesitantly<br>"There is this guy at school, named James and I really like him. So today he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes, so yay I guess but the problem is dad is kind of a psycho when it comes to boys and I don't want him to get angry and kill James. So what I need is for you to not tell dad anything, please please cover for me mum." Isabella rambled  
>Felicity smiled at the mention of Oliver killing their daughters new boyfriend,thinking that it would not be to far from accurate if he did find out. "You remind me so much of myself Issy. If it is protection you seek than it is protection I shall give, your dad won't know anything, you have my word"<p>

...

Oliver walked through the front door putting down his daughter from her perch on his back. Walking into the kitchen he watched as Mia ran with open arms towards felicity yelling "mummy" as she ran.

"Hey sweetie, run upstairs and put your stuff away before dinner" felicity said to her daughter

Mia ran out of the room and upstairs.

"How was work" felicity asked putting her arms around her husbands neck and planting a kiss on his lips.  
>"Good, but not as good as it used to be" Oliver replied<br>Felicity removed her arms and walked back to the oven "we've been through this, I don't like that they treat me differently now, I'm not coming back"  
>"That's not what I mean, I saw on the news that they found another person with what they call abnormal strength. The Mirukuru is still out there felicity, we couldn't destroy it and there are times that I wish we were still doing what we used to do"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Felicity laid in bed with Oliver, his arms wrapped around her back pulling her closer to him as she rested her head on his bare chest.

"So do you actually think we could still do it?" Felicity asked lifting her head to talk  
>"Do what?" Oliver replied with uncertainty<br>"You know get team arrow back together, and destroy the Mirkuru. Do you think you could fight the way you used to, and could I still hack into high security government agencies the way I used to" Felicity said with a laugh at the memories  
>"Felicity, I saw you hack into Pizza Huts database the other night to see when our pizza was coming, I think you'd be fine. As for me it would take some time to get used to the bow again but I think I'd be alright" Oliver replied laughing<br>"What about Dig" Felicity asked hesitantly  
>Oliver said nothing, he simply rolled away from her releasing his grip.<br>"Come on Oliver, it's been ten years for god sakes, it was a pathetic argument over nothing you both need to move on. I mean he's Issy godfather wouldn't you like them to a least know each other" Felicity lectured "look I know you, your still religiously against admitting that your wrong but for the sake of the city maybe you should just let it go, if we want to destroy the Mirukuru once and for all, I say we need him" she continued talking to Oliver's bare back  
>"Fine, I'll go talk to him tomorrow. How are you always right?" Oliver replied with an irritated tone as he rolled over<br>"Its a gift" she said with a wink

Oliver placed a kiss on Felicity's lips, as he gently pushed her onto her back. She wrapped her arms around his back feeling every scar that resided there.

"I love you so much" Oliver whispered to his wife.  
>"I love y..." Felicity began but was cut off<br>"Mummy, daddy?" It was Mia knocking at their door

Oliver rolled off his wife as Mia let herself into the room, jumping up on their bed.  
>"I had a scary dream, can I sleep with you please?" She begged with a pout<br>"Of course you can sweetie" Felicity replied moving over to make space for their small daughter, and ignoring Oliver's glares.

...

"Okay Mia, your lunch is in your bag and Daddy is taking you to school on the way to work, Issy $10 is in your bag" Felicity yelled in a rush to get her girls ready for school.

Oliver came into the kitchen in his best suit and tie, kissing Felicity on the cheek before he left.  
>"Hey don't forget that thing we talked about last night" Felicity said<p>

"Don't worry I've got it organised, lunch with Dig at 12:30pm" Oliver said flashing his phone calendar at Felicity, before picking up Mia's school bag and leaving the house.

"Issy, I have some things to do so I'll take you to school" Felicity yelled up the stairs to her daughter  
>"Thanks mum" she replied with a mouthful of tooth paste.<p>

...

After taking Isabella to school, Felicity drove through the city and into the glades, pulling up in an old car park opposite Thea Queens club.  
>She sighed as she walked through the secret entrance under the club. Memories flooded back to her as she turned on the lights.<br>The old table where Oliver had laid injured on many occasions, the salmon ladder, her computers which now looked extremely out dated.  
>This was going to take a lot of work she thought as she noticed Oliver's hood and bow... But it will be worth it.<p> 


End file.
